The Life and Tales of the Vampire Crusades
by I'm-painting-the-world-gray
Summary: A tale of a family, defeating the odds and saving the rest of their kind. This is the trails of vampire triplets, finding allies and friends. To fight the battle against the enemy. *Dedicated to my best friend.*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

* * *

The Life and Tales of the Vampire Crusades

By: C3 (a.k.a I'm-painting-the-world-gray)

A tale of a family, defeating the odds and saving the rest of their kind. Threw hardships the only thing they have is each other. That is enough for them.

Chapter one: The discovery

"And so they saved all their people and lived happily ever after." Retold an old grandfather to his grandchildren. Three triplets with dark brown eyes and black hair, only one pair of eyes were open wide with excitement. The other too were rolling as if the story was completely fake.

"Vampires ain't real, Granddad. Their just myths." said one of the triplets, a young boy.

"So, if they aren't real, then they can't save anyone and can't live happily ever after." said the second one, a girl.

"I think they are real and cool! I wish they would save me, Grandpapa!" excitedly said the last one, a little girl with the longest black hair.

"Of course, Kagome would think that. She still believes in the tooth fairy." Said the boy and the little girl started to tear up.

"Miroku, that is enough, you and Rin go wash up for lunch." said the grandfather reaching down to pick up Kagome and carrying her. "How bout me and you go make lunch?" Kagome weakly shook her head and they were off. Then Kagome jolted awake to the sound of her brother cleaning up their camp and she peeled herself off of the damp floor she had been sleeping on. It has been a very long time since their grandfather told them any stories or since they even seen their grandparents. Everything is just a memory now, the sun, love and happiness. She watched as her brother and sister packed the last of their belongings into the three backpacks they have been using. They started walking threw the tunnel they were sleeping in which smelled of death and you could hear the patter of little rats feet. They reached where the tunnel split in to directions and to their left was a tiny ladder, that they were to climb up to reach the city. The manhole cover lifted up and they were back in the city of their youth…at night. "Miroku, we need to find night jobs so we can make the money. Let's rent a hotel with the last of our money so we have a place in which we can clean up. What do you say?" Kagome asked her eyes shining toward her brother, who was older then her by a few minute and thought he was wiser. Their other sister, Rin, was keeping an eye on the people walking by and licking her lips every few.

"Kagome, I don't know what if we get caught? Or they find too much blood on our clothes from eating and they think we're murders? Let's see what we have in the bank account grandfather left us." Miroku said turning around and heading down the street with Rin in tow.

"And what? Your just going to walk in there looking like you live in the sewer and you can't check the money if we still don't have the password!" Kagome screamed at him being over dramatic as she usually was. " We need to go somewhere safe, so we can learn who we are and try stop whoever is killing our family! Or do you not care anymore that everyone is dead, mom, dad, grandma, and grandpa? What now, Miroku?" Kagome turned and started in the opposite way them, though they both stopped and were thinking about what their sister had said. '_Kagome,_' her grandfather voice lofted into her head, '_you know you shouldn't give your brother so much trouble_.' '**He can't boss me around forever, I know what I have to do**.' she countered back at the voice of her granddad. '_Think back to those stories I use to tell you, maybe the answer to all your problems lies in there._' and the voice faded away like it was never there to begin with. Kagome had stop in front of a place in which she hadn't been in year. The old family house, where her family was slaughtered at. Kagome heard footsteps behind her so she ducked under the caution tape and into the front door. She stood in the living room and flashbacks started running in her mind like a reel of movie tape. _**'Miroku, Rin and Kagome entered in to the house after school let out and they stood inside their living room waiting for their mom to come and greet them, but when she did not they went in search of her. Just out of the living room was a flight of steps, which lead up to the bedrooms and a small hallway that took you too the kitchen. They decided to check the kitchen incase she was starting dinner early, but when they walked into the kitchen…they walked into a blood bath. Their mother and grandmother lie beheaded and bloody on the tiled floor, the heads lying not to far from the bodies. The shocked look on the heads, showed that they had no idea that this person…or thing was going to hurt them. The triplets started crying and violently shaking, it took all of their strength to leave the room and run up the stairs. Now they were in search of the rest of their family, they slowly peeked into their grandfather's room. They thought they saw him laying on the bed sleeping so they opened the door and his head rolled off the bed and to their feet. Rin fell on the ground to afraid to move or scream. Miroku trying to be the man walked over the bed to see what the body was doing. The hand of their beloved grandfather was clenching something. Miroku pulled it out and it was a note to them. The note read: **__**Darling Grandchildren, My fate is coming to an end soon, I feel it. This note is so you know how to go on with life. I have a bank account set up for a day like today. It is at the Moon Light Bank, down town. The only thing you have to do and find out what the password is, that shouldn't be too hard for you three. Love always, Your Vampire father, granddad.:**__** That is all the note said and at the time it seemed like enough to gather up the rest of their belongings and run. They took a bus down town to the police station and right outside they used the payphone. They called in the murder at their house and the police thought that the three children were killed and buried somewhere. They hide form that day forth.' **_Two people grabbed Kagome's arms and she was about to scream when one of them covered her mouth.

"It's us stupid." Rin said letting go of her mouth. "Why did you come here? Of all places, you couldn't go to a park?"

"I was drawn here, like we missed something grandfather said…Miroku, what did tell us before we left that morning?" Kagome asked turning quickly toward Miroku.

"I don't know, he was trying to make a point on what his favorite book was. Trying to make us…read it or something. Why?" he had his hand in his pockets and was walking a little trying to think.

"What was his favorite book again?" Kagome asked.

"It had to do with vampires." Rin said bored. "But then again, that was all his books."

"Wasn't it the one he used to read to us all the time when we were little?" Kagome asked thinking back to the happy times in her life. '_Do you guys want to hear a story, I'd a_s_k_' the voice in her head started again. '_and I'd always get a happy answer from you. I'd pull the book off the shelf, it was the only one I never moved it was…_' "Third from the right!" Kagome ran up the stairs and into her grandfather's room. She turned towards the bookshelf, that wasn't touched during the investigation because there was no blood in this room. Just the body was found here, she went over three books and picked up the third book. The title read, The Life and Tales of the Vampire Crusades, it never had an author on it, but when your younger that never seems to matter. There was an old bloody hand print on the cover of it now though. She thought back to her grandfather and how this should have been buried with it, but she opened it up and leafed threw it and a piece of paper fell out of it. '_**Good job, Kagome**_.' it begin, _'__**I knew you'd be able to find this in time for me to help you before you die. As you might have found out, we were a special breed of vampires. Ones that don't start craving blood until later on in life, we can also walk out in sun and not burn to death. That is why we were hunted down and killed, most likely. Anyway, it's important that you crack that password, if you already hadn't, because once you do you will be enrolled into one of the best vampire school anywhere. So, think like me and get that code. I love you guys a lot and I probably miss you like hell. Take this book with you and think of other clues about our family, take all the pictures off the walls and take them with you too. Money and note are in the frames, between the pictures and the backs. Granddad.**_' She heard her brother and sister run up the steps after her. They looked over her shoulder and read the letter.

"Do you think he planned on dying?" Rin asked sitting on the edge of his bed. Kagome sat down next to her and hugged her.

"I think he knew he was going to be murdered and he wanted to take care of the three things he loves the most. Us." Kagome said nodding her head toward to picture of the four of them rolling around on the floor. "Let's go grab all the pictures and crack that code. We have to."

"He wants us too." Miroku said grabbing the pictures in his grandpa's room and Rin went in search of another backpack or bag. Kagome cleared of his bookshelf and put them all in her bag before moving onto her parents room. While in their room she noticed that there was Christmas presents in the closet that was never opened. She called her siblings into the room and they stared at the three boxes. "Do you think we can open them?"

"Christmas did pass months ago…" Rin said and Kagome nodded her head. They opened the packages with care, afraid they might disappear and leave them too. Inside the packages were new clothes and bags. For Kagome a black outfit and black sneakers, plus a messenger bag. Rin got a black outfit and black sneakers with pink shoelaces, plus a black backpack. Miroku got a black outfit with black sneakers with blues shoelaces, plus a dark blue messenger bag. They stuffed the new clothes and the rest of the pictures in their new bags and some of their old black clothes too. Kagome had a feeling that live was going to get a lot harder from now on. They sneaked back out of their house and down town to the Moon Light Bank, right next to the bank was a motel, a perfect place for them to hide. They paid with the rest of the money they had from the day their family died. They showered off and changed their clothes, then they got to work on the task of pulling all the money out of the picture frames. There was only one note that was found and it read: _**Be true to thyself young V. This little note confused them to all lengths, no ones name started with a V. So, who could this young V person be? That is what they fell asleep thinking of, which caused Kagome to dream of her grandfather. 'He stood by his favorite tree in the backyard, he was touch where he had carved all their names into the tree and slipped a piece of paper into the hole of Miroku's O. He turned to Kagome with his pointer finger on his bottom lip, telling her to keep quiet.' Kagome woke up to the maid knocking on the door, Miroku went to answer the door. In the night he or late morning he must have gotten hot, because his shirt was off. The young maid, a little older then us, couldn't take her eyes off of Miroku's young beauty. "Can you come back later?" He asked flashing her a rare smiling, she nodded and he closed the door.**_

"_**It's not nice to dazzle her if you don't plan on dating her!" Kagome squealed at him.**_

"_**She's probably outside of our door clutching her heart and daydreaming about you in her pants!" Rin giggled out.**_

"_**I wasn't ready to get up yet, but seeing as you too are giddy now. I can't sleep longer anyway, so did anyone think of what the note meant?" He asked stretching and putting back on his shirt. The two girls shook their heads but then Kagome remembered her dream.**_

"_**I had a dream though." Kagome said whispering. " It was grandfather putting a thing in the hole of your O, Miroku." **_

"_**My O? What?" He was trying to think of what his sister was talking about. He didn't have an O that you could put something in. Just the O in his… "Are you talking about my name, that's carved into the Tree of Ages?"**_

"_**I am! We have to go there as soon as possible, it might be the letter that have the password on it." Kagome said.**_

"_**Grandfather, you have us running all over the place and all I am getting out of it is a headache." Rin complained rolling around on the bed. She pouted but none the less, she climbed off the bed and followed her siblings back threw the street to the old house. They walked into the backyard and stood in front of the tree. Kagome reached her hand out and felt around in the O, out fell a small piece of paper. Miroku picked it up and read it out loud.**_

"_**Vampire."**_

"_**Great, what the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Kagome screamed at the sky. "I put all my fucking fate in you, Granddad, and what? You had me look like a foul!" Kagome fell onto her knees and kept repeating why. Then she had a sort of vision thing of the triplets walking into the bank and handing them that piece of paper. The accountant nodded and gave them three credit cards, plus plane tickets. "How could we have been so blind…the clues…grandfather…"**_

"_**Your speaking nonsense, Kagome…" Rin said. "And that is usually me.."**_

"_**The password is vampire. What we are…what he was so proud of being…" knowledge seemed to flood inn Miroku and Rin's eyes. They hitched a ride on the bus downtown and ran into the bank. The handed the accountant, who was there every time they tried to guess the password. He nodded while smiling and handed them their three credit cards, passports, plane tickets and a map. Life was seeming to fall into place. At least this chapter anyway.**_

* * *

This Story is Dedicated to My Best Friend Megan Bolton:

You are like a sister to me, Megan, and if it wasn't for you I would have never founf out about fanfic. You make me a better person just by talking to me and being there for when I cry. I hope we stay Best Friends forever and Inuyasha may live in a hearts forever!

Love,

Your Hobo.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Inuyasha.

* * *

The Life and Tales of the Vampire Crusades

By: C3 (a.k.a I'm-painting-the-world-gray)

A tale of a family, defeating the odds and saving the rest of their kind. Threw hardships the only thing they have is each other. That is enough for them.

Chapter Two: Their Purpose.

Along with the map came a note, a note that said the map wasn't finished and they were going to have to find the school themselves. The plane took them to France, near the Palace of Versailles. They got a hotel and thanked the heavens that they took French in junior high. Kagome, Miroku and Rin wondered around the city for weeks not finding any other clue about their grandfather or where this school was suppose to be. The map kept leading them to a huge estate, which you weren't aloud in unless you were a famous person or an important guest…So why lead them there.

"Ugh, I am starting to think this is a huge wild goose chase." Kagome yelled. "How could grandfather do this to us?" Kagome flopped down right next to the huge iron gates. "First we find out we're vampires, then it turns out we are fucking like half breeds! This is retarded! Why could we just be normal." A little beeping sounded was heard and they all turned their head to the left to see a teenager walking toward them with silver hair, texting on his cell phone.

"Bonjour." Said the young man to them as he slipped his phone into his back pocket. "Est ce que vous parlez français?" He asked them if they can speak French.

"Et bien, oui, je crois." Rin answered, 'Well yes, I think so.' "Je parle anglais miux que francais" I speak better English then French though.

"Oui Oui." Said the young man. "I am Inuyasha."

"…...You made me speak French….for nothing…."Rin said glaring at the stranger.

"Why are you sitting outside the gates of my father's estate?" Inuyasha asked at them glaring..

"Our grandfather lead us here, through the clues he left us." Miroku said nodding toward his siblings. "We just don't know what it has to do with you and this estate."

"Unless your daddy is friends with people who like to suck blood.." Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha stared at Kagome like she grew a third head. "Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked her little fangs shining in the sun.

"You're a vampire too?" Inuyasha whispered to them and they nodded their heads slowly. "Okay, come with me. Maybe my father knew your grandfather which is why he gave a map here." Inuyasha said walking toward the gate and pushing the button to be let in. They walked over the cobble stone driveway towards the huge house in front of them. Inuyasha pushed open the huge doors and walked into the corridor, where a bushel of maids were waiting to take his coat.

"Monsieur Inuyasha, good evening.." said a maid with a huge bust. "Oh, and are these people….your friends?" she said with an up turned nose and glaring slightly at the triplets.

"Yes, Madeline. We are heading up to my room, please bring in some snack and wine." Inuyasha said walking up a small flight of stair that at the top spilt off to left or right. The triplets started following behind him, slowly taking in their surroundings. Inuyasha reached the top of the steps and turn to wait for them. "No one is going to attack you in my house." He said rolling his eyes and continuing down the long hall, that must have had a thousand doors. They entered into one of the doors and walked into hell. The room was done in red and black, guitars and band posters. "Okay, let's talk about you and your family." and with that he flopped on his bed backwards.

"Well, We are the Higurashi triplets and we are known around the world because we are high-bred. I'm Kagome, my sister Rin, and our Brother Miroku. Our whole family was and that is why the were all murdered. Our grandfather left us a string of clues to get us to a school that will help us. This is a book he use to read to us when we were younger." Kagome said laying down the red leather bond book.

"It's a book about vampire triplets saving the vampire race, they were high-bred too."

"My father use to read me a book like this, at the end he'd say. 'The triplets shall return and save us all' I never understood what he meant by it all." Inuyasha said looking puzzled at the book. "When he gets home we'll questioned him, but as for now. Why don't you guys go shower and get changed?" Inuyasha suggested and hold his nose.

"But we don't have any clothes…"Rin said looking down at her dirty clothes.

"I have a friend that's probably your girl's size, I'll call her and have her come over." Inuyasha said pulling out his cell phone, "There is three bathrooms right out of my door. They are labeled bathrooms." The triplets left his room and went to shower, while they were occupied Inuyasha called more then just his friend. "Papa, the triplets are here!…Yes, I found them out by the gate….they're cleaning up now for when you get home." Inuyasha click the phone off and gets changed out of his school uniform.

Just when he finished getting dressed a girl busted into his room with a bag full of clothes. She was panting and her long brown hair was a mess. "I..-pant- should…-pant- kill you." she got out between rigid breaths.

"Sorry, Sango but the girls needed clothes." Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his head lightly. "and they looked about your size.. Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm going to go put the clothes in the bathrooms, give me the guys clothes." Inuyasha handed the clothes he picked out for Miroku and away she went. Sango walked acrossed the hall and walked into the first bathroom which held the smaller of the two girls. Which she found out by looking at the silhouette behind the shower curtain. She left some clothes and freshly bought underwear, for when the young person gets out of the shower. She wondered into the next bathroom and left a little pile for the other girl. Then she walked to the last door, thinking twice before opening it for the fact there was a young man in this room. She shrugged off the thought while pushing open the door, only to see a naked Miroku drying himself off with a towel.

"You know in my country we usually knock before entering a room, to stop this from happening." He said not even trying to cover himself, while Sango had a growing blush. "You may leave them on the counter, human." Miroku said before turning around to finish drying himself off. Sango quickly left the clothes on the counter, but not before cursing, Miroku out for calling her human like she was a dease or something. Then she hurried out of the room and stumping back into Inuyasha's room.

"That jerk!" Sango exclaimed to Inuyasha. "_In my country we knock_. Ba hum bug." Sango said mocking Miroku. "Why the hell are you helping them again? Because you think they're the long lost triplets of the legend that has been your destiny forever?" Sango yelled at Inuyasha and poor Inuyasha couldn't get a word in from all her yelling. "Well, news flash! They're assholes! I thought the triplets were suppose to be pure and amazing. Glowing and to be able to dazzle anyone the wanted. I don't see what makes them soooo special!"

"Uhm..Did something happen Sango?" Inuyasha asked half afraid of her at this moment in time.

"The damn guy, he treated me like I was help! And to top it off he called me human!" Sango continued to rant. "Doesn't he know I could have killed him? Did you fail to mention I am the top vampire hunter in France? Or was that not important to tell!" Now, Inuyasha was in trouble.

"I didn't want to scare them, Sango and I wanted you to tell them. Because you are so proud of your accomplishments." Inuyasha put of a fake smile and tried to win her over. Only Sango wasn't born yesterday.

"I am almost two hundred years old and you want to pull a stunt like on me?" Sango asked with one of her eyebrow raised.

"Well, your most deff not human if your almost two hundred years old." Miroku said walking in without his shirt on. "What are you then? Your not a vampire and you smell like a human.."

"She is a human with the gift of immortality given to her by an Elder" Inuyasha said. "Is there something wrong with the shirt?"

"Oh yeah, it's not tight enough. No offense but it makes me look like a fat old man." Sango mumbled something under her breath and a hiss came from the door. Everyone turned to see Rin standing in the doorway wearing clothes that she cut up tp fit her style better.

"Don't say such things about a person you don't know, Huntress. Or I might have to even out your scores." Rin said hissing at her and Sango just stared at her. Sango had given her a Neon green tee-shirt, black tank top, neon green skinny jeans, and black sneakers. This tiny girl had manage to rip the tee shirt so that the black tank top was very visible and the pants were torn in many places.

'My…My…the clothes.." Sango still couldn't get over her clothes being destroyed. Rin ran up quickly in front of Sango with her fangs bared as she got ready to attack Sango.

"Now Rin, the nice lady was kind enough to lend us clothes. I think that's enough for her to not have her throat ripped out. Plus she is a dear friend to our host." Kagome said entering into the room and laying her hand on Rin's shoulder. "Let me apologies for my sister, she has a way she likes to wear her clothes and she likes to protect all of us. She is the fighter." Kagome bowed slightly for Sango.

"Shouldn't she be saying sorry?" Sango asked snotty.

"Being alive for as long as you and being a vampire hunter, I'd think you'd understand how thick headed some vampires can be." Miroku said walking and resting his hand on Rin's other shoulder. "And how tight knitted the families are." Inuyasha was rooting threw his closet for one of his tighter shirts for Miroku.

"I found one!" Inuyasha screamed proudly, waving around a purple shirt. "But it's purple…" Everyone stared at him since he was kind of out of turn and not even in their conversation.

"Purple is fine." Miroku said grabbing the shirt and putting it on and turning toward the girls for approval, in which the nodded their heads. "We're not quiet use to wearing colors, since we've been wearing black for a while. To stay unnoticed and safe." The girls yet again nodded their heads, only this time in agreement.

"Wait, how did you find out I was a vampire hunter? Inuyasha said he didn't tell you.." Sango asked after going over their conversation/fight in her mind.

"Rin, can read minds and sometimes take over other people's mind, though we don't approve of her using it." Kagome explained, "and since we are triplets, we can communicate with each other via minds. So, once Rin thought it, we all knew it." Kagome said kind of cheery, though Sango got uneasy with the thought that the Rin girl could read her every thought. Which would mean, that she knew that Sango saw their brother naked and that thought only made Sango blush. Then the room grew kind of an awkward silence induced by Sango's thought which the whole room knew about in a short while. They all just then sat around until a tiny knock came to the door.

"Come in." Inuyasha ordered and the door opened to reveal a young woman, that was dressed in a maids outfit pushing a cart full of foods. Inuyasha took it and dismissed the maid back to her job. Miroku, Rin and Kagome looked at the food. It was food like rare steak, sushi, barely cooked chicken, and other inedible foods.

"We eat human food…"Kagome said uncomfortly because the food on the cart was starting to make her sick.

"But you're a vampire." Inuyasha stated thinking that it would make them eat the food.

"Yes, but we are a special breed of vampires. That prefer not to eat blood or drink it which ever you consider better. We are here to try to bond the our kind and the human race." Miroku tried to explain, but Inuyasha still wasn't getting it. All he saw was three vampires not wanting blood and he thought of it weird.

"Okay, I'll have other food brought up then. If that is what you truly want." Inuyasha said and the three thanked him. They sat on his bed and started flipping threw their grandfather's book, until a picture caught Kagome's eye. It was a group of ten people standing on the bone of dead vampires, but what caught her eye was the fact that she was looking at a mirror image of herself, her siblings, Inuyasha and Sango. They were in that group of ten and on the other page was an old legend. That read: In the year of the 125th Emperor, the triplets with pure hearts and strong passions, will find the capanions that will help save the vampire race, from the Dark Elders. Who will break free of their confinements and try to regain their leader over the whole vampire kind. The only ones that can defeat them, is the triplets who aren't the old kind of vampires, but yet a new breed. The breed that will become our future and so the vampire tale begin, in this year. Kagome stared at it dumbfoundly for a long time before looking to her siblings for answers. Was this telling them that they were to save their whole race? In this year?

And their biggest fear was high school before all this. Haha. Bigger things are instore for our friends and what will happen next time?

* * *

Can't until I finish the next chapter! Until then.

I'm painting the world grey


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Bold is Kagome talking to her grandfather**

**Italics is her grandfather .**

**

* * *

****The Life and Tales of the Vampire Crusades**

**By: C3 ****(a.k.a I'm-painting-the-world-gray)**

A tale of a family, defeating the odds and saving the rest of their kind. Threw hardships the only thing they have is each other. That is enough for them.

**Chapter Three: The Meeting**

* * *

After Kagome stared at the picture, the maid came back up with more human food. Though the maid was glaring at the triplets and mummbling under her breath, once the door was clased the triplets erupted into a fit of laugher. "D-demon ch-children!" Kagoem breathed out while laughing.

"My Inu-kun is being poisoned!" The triplets said together then laughing harder.

"Inu-kun?" Inuyasha asked tilting his had to the side like a confused puppy. "Whose your Inu-kun?" Sango sighed and rolled her eyes at Inuyasha, then Inuyasha's phone beeped and everyone's eyes were on him as he pulled it out to check. Rin was up to her feet before Inuyasha could even fully read the message. Kagome and Miroku were the next up fixing their clothing and eating a little bit of food carefully. "Dad is almost home." Inuyasha told Sango as she slowly backed up to the window. "He already knows you're here and wants you at the meeting too." Sango glared at the ceiling and pushed some bangs behind her ear.

"Just wonderful." she mumbles to herself. "The person I hate the most, wants me at a meeting that has nothing to do with me. Just wonderful." She continued mumbling while now pacing around Inuyasha's room.

"Why is she so paranoid about have a meeting with your father?" Kagome whispered toward Inuyasha.

"That's a question you'd have to have her answer." Inuyasha said. "Sango, you have to calm down.:" She slowed her pacing as if she was thinking of something, then quicken her pace. She was swinging her arms around and speaking a dozen different languages. The triplets tilted their heads at her like lost puppies do. A beeping sound rang again and Inuyasha walked to his bedroom door. "He's here." They walked down the hallway and back down the steps to the other set. They walked up the stairs and the sauntered down a really long hallway, that lead to a huge pair of oak double doors. Sango held her breath as Inuyasha knocked and the doors were opened by a very short man. "Good afternoon, Myoga." Inuyasha greeting him while walking into yet other hallway. Miroku glanced over at Sango who still hasn't taken a breath, her face was turning purple. So, he took this chance to slide his arm around her small waist and pull her closer to him, she gasped out a breath. Kagome was complaining to Rin about long hallways in her mind and Rin was thinking of how to kill this house's designer. There was a sudden stop and everyone ran into Inuyasha because they weren't playing any attention to him. He mouthed "This is it." and he knocked lightly on this door.

"Come in." A voice boomed from the other side of the door, Inuyasha opened up the door and they all started to file in. "Take a sit please." Said the voice. Kagome took the head of the table, Rin to her left and Miroku to her right. Sango sitting next to Rin so that Miroku can't touch her and Inuyasha next to Miroku for no certain reason. "Thank you all for coming," a tall man walks out of the shadows. "I am so gracious to have the savors in my house. I was very good friends with you grandfather and I am terribly sorry to here of his decent into the next life." Kagome nodded toward him when the voice of her grandfather filled her head. _Let me use you as a vessel to talk to him Kagome. It's very important I speak to him._ **Okay, grandfather**. "Young one are you okay?" The man asked as Kagome started to shiver a little bit, Rin and Miroku turned to her and were trying to read her mind but they couldn't.

"I wish I was a young one again, probably you too, Inu-Taisho?" Kagome's lips were moving but it wasn't her voice that came out, it was their grandfather's. "Kagome is allowing me to use her as a vessel to talk to you." He said looking at Inu-Taisho. "Have you informed your son on what his task is? Or the Vampire Huntress?" Inu-Taisho sighed and shook his head in defeat. He knew that his dear friend was going to be upset with him, but he didn't want to loose his son to a battle yet. "Inuyasha, you are a quarter hybrid like my grandchildren are. That's is why you have no taste for human blood, because all you need is raw meat and you can live on. That is what my daughter and her husband were, you are being hunted by the other vampires too. You are to fight along side my grandchildren to bring the old race of elders down and raise a new empire of hybrids. Do you except your destiny?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome's body with his mouth open.

"I don't really have a choice do I? I will fight for that the slathering of our people is a crime!" Inuyasha said with fierce eyes.

"And you vampire Huntress, you are…" Kagome/grandfather started, but Sango interrupted.

"I know for a fact I am not a low life vampire, I have spent centuries hunting them. I would know if I was one, so would my father or my brother who were also vampire hunters." Sango said to the person using Kagome as a vessel.

"You are right young one, you are not a vampire. But you are destined to help fight this war, that is why your father trained you." Explained Inu-Taisho. "He didn't train you because he wanted you to take over the family business, it was in every scroll since the bringing of time."

"Not you name of course, future tellers can't see names only descriptions. Like, you were going to be the first born girl, born out of wedlock and your mother was an outsider of your clan." said the old man. "You would then find great misfortune and have to endure it, that would be your father and brother dying."

"So, everything that has happened to me, my father knew was going to happen? He knew he was going to be killed? Yet he still fought against you degusting creatures?" Sango was so angry it was radiating off of her.

"Calm down young one, your father took his life with pride. Knowing that his daughter was going to fight for the better good." Said Inu-Taisho. Kagome started shivering again and blinked her eyes.

"What happened while I was gone?" Kagome asked looking bewildered at the angry Sango.

"Your grandfather explain our purpose in being born." Inuyasha said in a monotone voice.

"Oh.." Kagome said looking at Inu-Taisho. "What's my purpose?"

"To lead your group to victory, you are going to have to find ten more comrades." Inu-Taisho said clicking a button as the picture Kagome looked at earlier rolled down. "A full fledge royal vampire named Sesshomaru, a young human girl, who has powers to see the future named Rin, a red headed witch named Ayame, a werewolf named Koga, and a shape shifter named Shippo." Pointing to each person in the picture. "Some already know it is their destiny and will help you easily. Others are comfortable were they are and will take some persuasion to help you." Inu-Taisho looked at everyone before talking again. "I know this seems like a lot to put on shoulders so young," Sango opened then closed her mouth, she decided it wasn't the best time to interrupt. "But we need new leadership, the old ways don't fit how the world has changed. Hybrids are our future, you are our future." In-Taisho finished and sat back down letting them take everything in. Kagome stood up and hit her fist against the table.

"I do not voice for everyone, nor will I ever probably, but I will fight. I saw what happens when vampires are different and I will put an end to it. With or without the help of my siblings and the other seven people." Kagome stood up straight and stood clearly. "When the war is over everyone can live happy lives, and won't have to worry about loosing their loved ones to full vampires. If you are willing to fight for this noble cause then stand now with me." Rin and Miroku were the first to stand up and they did so in unison.

"We will not sit and watch our sister fight our battle." Rin said firmly. Inuyasha looked split between the two decisions, but Sango stood next.

"It was my fault my father's blood was spilled, I will make sure that his dream is fulfilled." She said nodding towards Kagome, "Lead me into battle friend." Inuyasha stood slowly with his head down..

"That is way mother was burned wasn't it, because I am a quarter vampire? My mother was the only person who didn't look down or up to me, I will fight for her honor as will as my own." Inuyasha said looking to his father. "I also know where to find Sesshomaru." Everyone stared at him. "He is my half-brother, my father's other son."


End file.
